Astral
Overview ''' Astral '''is an 26 year old human male from Earth. He is a wizard and martial artist, his background is largely unknown as he doesn't talk about his past. Personality Astral is very quiet, calm, collected, mysterious, and kind. He treats everyone with equal respect, even if he dislikes them. He never starts a fight on purpose, even if someone else is trying to start one with him. He always keeps his promises, and if he says he's going to do something he will do it no matter what. Secretly he has a slightly perverted side. Abilities Heavenly Body Magic Astral can use heavenly body magic, this is a form of Magic that allows the caster to use the power of many astronomical objects for battle, such as meteors or generate the power of starts into their body. They can fire powerful light blast, and manipulate gravity to certain extent, and drastically enhance all of their abilities with this. They can even use it too fly and zip back and forth across the battle field at amazing speeds. List of techniques used with Heavenly Body Magic are: *Meteor - Astral's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. With his incredible speed, Astral flies back and forth around his opponent hitting them with dozens of punches and kicks from all sides. *Grand Chariot - While in the air, Astral places both of his hands on top of each other, then seven magic seals are then summoned in front of Astral and form what looks like a constellation, all 7 seals explode and release and a massive blast down on top of the enemy. *Altaris - Astral plases his hands in the sky and all the shadows around him are drawn to him to form a large black orb, afterwards Astral fires the attack at the opponent which contains intense gravity used to crush the opponent. *True Heavely Body Magic: Sema - Astral points both of his hands downwards, and then faces his right hand into the sky, pitch black clouds are then formed in the sky above everyone. The clouds take on the appearance of what a hurricane looks like from above (as if you are in space looking down on it), afterwards a gargantuan sized blast of magic energy is fired down on the enemy, obliterating the entire area and leaving a crater so large and deep, the bottom cannot be seen. Telekinesis Astral can use telekinesis, which allows him to use his mind to affect the physical world. That means he can interact with numerous energies, objects, and even living things such as people. Telepathy Astral can use telepathy, which allows him to communicate with people through their minds. He can also connect and link others minds together allowing all of them to do this for a limit amount of time. On top of that, Astral can mind control those with weak-minds. Thought Projection Astral can use another form of magic called thought projection, this allows Astral to create psychic copy of himself and send it anywhere he wants. The psychic copy is capable of interacting with objects, and other living things. It can also use magic, although by doing this it halves his overall power. Air Magic Astral can use air magic which allows him to control and manipulate oxygen around himself and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen levels in a certain area. He can also use air to levitate himself or other objects. He can even transform his body into air itself allowing him to negate all attacks and teleport to another location. *Mist Body - Astral transforms his body into mist allowing them to roam freely at extremely high speeds and teleport. While in this state, all attacks are negated. However Astral can't attack himself while in this form either. Bind Snake Astral touches his opponent and places a snake tatto on their body that wraps around them tightening and restricting their movement, as well as draining their ki. Self-Destruction Spell Astral places a complex self-destruct sequence spell on any object or himself, and without the cancellation code the spell cannot be stopped. Darkness Magic Astral can use destructive dark magic, this magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Astral can use a wide range of abilities and techniques with darkness magic. Fire Magic Astral can use fire magic, this magic allows Astral to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. Astral can change the properties of this magic such as it's "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. It also works similar to explosives, able to create flames from any part of their body and launch devastating fiery blast. Abyss Break Astral uses the power of the four elemental magics to create four elemental magical seals that gather up magical energy and fire an attack. Sleep Magic Astral has the ability to induce sleep on one or multiple targets at once. Ground Shattering Wave Astral uses a special hand sign to create a powerful wave of purple energy that erupts from the ground to attack his opponent. Weapons Magic Staves Astral carries 5 large staves on his back that are tied to his back and clothes with pouch and strap, similar to what a sword is carried in. These staves allow him to use 3 magical spells at his disposal: *Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song - Astral can create 5 magic seals above his targets head which release a powerful concentrated beam of magical energy at them. *Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water - With the assistance of his staves and hand signs, Astral creates a magic shield capable of deflecting attacks back at the enemy. *Skyscraper - Astral slams his 5 staves into the ground, which creates an illusion that the ground is destroyed that the target is propelled hundreds of feet into space, where they're then strapped up by several banadages and a giant dragon-like demon appears in front of them and swallows them hole. The spell is used too break the target's mind and make them petrified. Category:Page made by LSSJ4 Category:Original Character Category:Anime Arts crew Category:Male